


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 10

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Journaling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie hosts the Halloween Party.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published Mar. 29th, 2009**

Part 10

Last night was our Halloween party. Totally awesome. I hosted it. My apartment was so decked out with decorations people thought I went nuts. The dollar store has the best decorations and candy. I made spiked and non-spiked punch.

We played pin the head on Frankenstein and drunkenly danced the Monster Mash & The Time Warp.

I'm so glad I live in part of a house. We were so noisy. But the other apartments in the house were just as noisy so that didn't matter that much.

We also had on cheesy horror movies, which could be why I'm not sleeping right now. I hate horror/scary stuff, yet I am forced to watch it every Halloween. What friends huh? At least they didn't drag me to a haunted house this year. That was so NOT fun. I didn't sleep for days. They got so pissed off when I was cranky from the lack of sleep.

Alrighty, I'm out till I can force myself to sleep. Maybe cleaning up a bit will help that.

Peace out,

Abbie


End file.
